gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 318
Introduction As the Yorozuya struggle with the recent revelations, the Kiheitai find themselves with unexpected allies. Now all will go on a journey to the planet Rakuyou, once the birthplace of two certain redhead Yato. Plot Gintoki stood on a rooftop overlooking Edo's nighttime lights. Katsura arrived behind him and wondered what would Takasugi think about Shouyou's true identity. They became Jouishishi to make their world a better place after the government took their teacher and comrades just to learn that their teacher was part of the ones who created this cruel world. Katsura admitted that the shock gave way to a confirmation; Shouyou was their light but there were times that in hindsight he looked as if haunted from his dark past. The Joui added that he didn't know why Shouyou was part of then later left the Naraku then opened Shouka Sonjuku, but the kind smiling man who taught them was their teacher. And he also knew what he have to do as Shouyou's student. Gintoki then corrected Katsura; Utsuro wasn't Shouyou, but a monster that even Shouyou couldn't defeat. Both he and Takasugi would agree that Shouyou was dead. Katsura answered that he will make sure that Gintoki won't kill their teacher again. In the Harusame central spaceship, Utsuro sat with the twelve division captains to tell them that since the Elders were dead, the pirates can now do whatever they want. Instead one of them insisted that they wanted governance and asked to work under the Tendoushuu. Umibouzu then arrived, mocking their hypocrisy. At the same time on Earth, Kagura solemnly stared at the Yorozuya residence, remembering her life there but quickly left before Sadaharu, who had stayed with Otose, sensed her. Umibouzu berated the captains for believing that they will be treated better by siding with the Tendoushuu while Utsuro told the Yato hunter that he will give him compensation since Umibouzu was hired by the Elders to finish off the 7th division. The hunter responded that they were already weakened thanks to Utsuro's interference, who helped in the belief that Umibouzu may hesitate in harming his son. Umibouzu revealed that the real reason he helped the Elders despite not involving himself in their matters before was because he wanted to kill his son before the syndicate did; it was his duty to do so being his father. Meanwhile, Shinpachi tells Gintoki some alarming news and they, including Sadaharu, rushed towards the Yorozuya; at the same time on the docks, Matako, Takechi and a Kiheitai remnant ready themselves to leave until seeing Kagura, who asks to come with them and declared that she won't allow anyone the chance to kill Kamui. Inside the Yorozuya, the trio found Kagura's leave letter on Gintoki's desk; Shinpachi insisted that despite falling on hard times, the Yorozuya was still here. Gintoki admitted that he was unsure of what to do, especially as a student or as a comrade, But he did know what to do as a Yorozuya; he, Shinpachi and Sadaharu also place leave letters on the desk. Gintoki told the others that this will be a "vacation", but they will return as all four members. Umibouzu then stated that Kamui was still alive, somehow surviving a blast that interrupted their fight. It was now still early in the hunt and he won't tolerate anymore of Utsuro's interference, unless the Tendoushuu member wanted to deal with him personally. Utsuro then told the cautious Oboro to stand down as Umibouzu was nothing more than a dedicated hunter. In the Kiheitai spaceship, Matako angrily berated Takechi for not only allowing their enemy on board their ship, but feeding her too. Kagura responded that wouldn't have survived so they have no choice but to rely on her and she'll destroy the Harusame and her idiotic father and brother. Takechi then said that Kagura was lying, she was going to stop those two and she left her Yorozuya family behind to protect them as well. In the Harusame ship, Utsuro encountered Oboro coughing up blood and told him that his body was reaching its limit. He had survived his deaths thanks to being given an immortal's blood but it had taken its toll. Oboro didn't mind as Utsuro's blood had kept him alive and he will follow his promise to stay with Utsuro until he dies. Though Utsuro insisted that the promise was made to another personality of Utsuro's. Oboro instead responded that the enemy was still alive; during their battle against the 7th division, a third party, made out of Earthlings but included a Yato in the mix, had infiltrated and saved some Kiheitai. Someone guided them there and the duo already suspected who the perpetrator was. An injured Bansai awakened in an unfamiliar room in a spaceship in the docks. He rushed out wondering where was Takasugi, the Kiheitai and himself until pausing near the ship's entrance. He encountered a group of bandaged men as well as Mutsu and Sakamoto, who apologized that he couldn't save more but he will definitely help save Takasugi. Then Katsura and his Joui faction comes aboard and Katsura told them that they should be glad that someone wants to save him yet there was another who will be there to kill him. Sakamoto mocked him for still having their spat but Katsura retorted that unlike businessmen, samurai will still fight for their bushido. Sakamoto wondered what their third guest was fighting for and Katsura turned in surprise to see Gintoki, Shinpachi and Sadaharu standing at the docks. Back in space, Takechi revealed that he had allowed Kagura to enter this ship to use her as a hostage so that the rest of the Yorozuya will help them. Kagura instead admitted that they would be coming after her anyway to protect her family, and so she will make sure to protect her other family. As Bansai wondered why these three famous Joui War veterans who fought with his boss were here, Gintoki thanks Nobume for guiding them to the docks. She told them they should leave before the bakufu cops arrive as she will deal with things on Earth. Before she leaves, both she and Gintoki asked each other if what they did now was as Shoyou's student or as Takasugi's ally. Gintoki's response was he was doing this as a Yorozuya while Nobume's was that he and Isaburo were similar; they both called each other fools before going there separate ways. After the Yorozuya entered the ship, Sakamoto orders his Kaientai to leave. Back in the pirate's base, Oboro reported to Utsuro about Sakamoto and his connection to Takasugi as well most likely being the third party behind saving some Kiheitai members. He also reported that his organization and Katsura had just left Earth. Utsuro grew amused that Takasugi's comrades were coming together to save him and wondered if they would be the ones to fight him to the end. In the Kaientai, Bansai desperately wonders why Sakamoto, Katsura and Gintoki were helping when they were enemies with Takasugi. Sakamoto corrected him, it was only the other two that were fighting with him but he believed that the trio had always been quarreling between themselves. Katsura cried that Takasugi had done a lot of bad things and asked Gintoki to name them but Gintoki fell asleep doing so. Katsura then counted how much good things Takasugi did before falling asleep also. Shinpachi retorted that they were actually really tired while Sakamoto stated that saving their energy was also part of bushido before throwing up. Mutsu then told Bansai that they were given information of the Harusame's plan to wipe out the Kiheitai and the 7th division and Sakamoto simply acted on it; they failed to save Takasugi but they know he's alive. The Kaientai leader told Bansai that they were going against a dangerous enemy and the Kiheitai had no choice but to receive their help, in turn though, they should return the favor. He added over Bansai's protests that even though he didn't know the reason for his other friends' falling out, they were still, to him, doing their usual squabbling, but he would also like to see Takasugi return to being who he was during their Joui War days. Their talk is interrupted by the arrival of the Shogunate armada lead by Nobu Nobu blocking their path. The ships aimed their cannons at the Kaientai while Nobu Nobu angrily yelled at Gintoki for embarrassing their administration. He is interrupted by an explosion in his ship that was revealed to be caused by a secretly cloaked smaller ship ramming into him from behind. The door to the control room then bursted open, revealing the invaders; Sakamoto grew disappointed at how easily they raided the ship unlike during the war and promised that they will capture the Shogun in 13 seconds. And under Bansai's and Nobu Nobu's shocked gazes, Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto do so. They contact the rest of the Shogun's fleet to ask them to stand down and return to Earth, in a way while mocking Nobu Nobu's hairstyle. Nobu Nobu then declared his men should all instead commit seppuku for being failures but was then punched in the face by Bansai, who tells them to return to Earth as there was no longer anything to protect. Gintoki then asked Bansai if he felt anything after realizing the Kiheitai's dream of bringing down the Bafuku. The second in command admitted that all of the government's retainers had long abandoned them so the victory felt hollow. He also noted the irony in how the Shogun was alone despite being on top while Takasugi fell to the ground but still had friends by his side. Bansai decided to tell them of the Kiheitai-7th division rendezvous place for emergencies, mentally concluding that his boss needs their help and secretly wanting to see who Takasugi was when he was with the trio. In said gathering place, Abuto looked over a still comatose Takasugi and wondered what he dreamed about. He also wondered what his boss dreamed about too, surprised at what Kamui had chosen as the rendezvous point, a half decayed building in the planet Rakuyou. The planet was ravaged after a great war and had now become a dumping ground for outcasts that now made the planet their home and the perfect hiding spot. He stood outside near the building's entrance in the rain, curious about why Kamui had chosen to return despite before refusing to do so and a figure's arrival. Abuto concluded that it was because of his homesickness as he stared at the face of the figure, Umibouzu. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sadaharu * Catherine (cameo) * Otose (cameo) * Tama(cameo) * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth * Harusame * Utsuro * Umibouzu * Kamui (flashback) * Oboro * Imai Nobume * Kiheitai ** Kijima Matako ** Takechi Henpeita ** Kawakami Bansai ** Takasugi Shinsuke (cameo) * Abuto * Kaientai ** Sakamoto Tatsuma ** Mutsu * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu Trivia *Umibozu makes a reference to One Piece when he mentions Monkey D. Luffy and his straw hat. Category:Episodes